1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrophoretic display capable of reducing passive matrix coupling effect and a method thereof, and particularly to an electrophoretic display capable of reducing passive matrix coupling effect and a method thereof that can reduce capacitor coupling effect of a plurality of pixels of the electrophoretic panel to make the plurality of pixels of the electrophoretic panel display correct color.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, when a pixel (P) of a passive matrix panel (e.g. an electrophoretic panel) is driven to display a first color (e.g. black color), a first scan line coupled to the pixel (P) is used for receiving a first driving voltage (e.g. 7V), a second scan line coupled to the pixel (P) is used for receiving a second driving voltage (e.g. 0V), and other first scan lines and other second scan lines of the passive matrix panel are floating, where the first scan line coupled to the pixel (P) is located on a first axis direction of the passive matrix panel, the second scan line coupled to the pixel (P) coupled to pixel (P) is located on a second axis direction of the passive matrix panel, and the first axis direction is perpendicular to the second axis direction. Therefore, the pixel (P) can display the first color according to a voltage difference (7V-0V) between the first driving voltage and the second driving voltage, and each pixel of other pixels of the passive matrix panel displays a previous displayed color.
However, when the pixel (P) is driven to display the first color, other pixels of the passive matrix panel are not turned off, so the first driving voltage for driving the pixel (P) may be coupled to other pixels of the passive matrix panel through corresponding parasitic capacitors, resulting in each of other pixels of the passive matrix panel displaying a color not wanted by a user (e.g. black color, white color, or neither black color nor white color). Therefore, the prior art is not a good driving method for the passive matrix panel.